


He Brings Me Home

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Well - Freeform, relatively slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: A little bit of a rework of what happens after Isaac goes to Scott’s house. Basically I took canon out, so now I’m in charge.





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac was used to pain. It was a fact of his life, scalding hot grip of his father always clenched around him. When he had turned he thought the hurt would dissolve, that no one would be able to touch him. And it was okay for a while. Yeah, he fought with Scott and he fought the hunters, but it didn’t hurt like it had. It was a new type of pain, no longer wild and overwhelming. This was not a pain that left him powerless, something new to him, something he’d never had. But hurt, like a distant tide, eventually returned. Derek became angry, vacant, strange. But Isaac let it slide, telling himself that nothing could hurt him like his father. And then Derek threw the glass. And Isaac wasn’t a werewolf anymore. Instead he was ten again, glass cutting his face as his father hit him with a bottle for the first time. He was thirteen, when he was begging his father not to lock him in the freezer. He was weak again, and he was afraid. So he did what he used to. He ran. He ran away from the memories fogging him as he tried to slow his breath, calm his heart. And he wound up somewhere he didn’t think he would, Scott’s house. Scott’s house, where he had been staying, with Melissa and her kind hands. With soft sheets and smiles and food every night. And with Scott. Scott, with kind eyes and a smile that hurt Isaac in an entirely new way, with a voice that almost made him forget who he was and what he endured. Isaac wound up there, clothes soaked as he stood awkwardly in the door of Scott’s bedroom, pain and fear burning in his gut as he waited for Scott to respond. And as Scott gently inspected his face for cuts, clean clothes draped over his arm, waiting for the other wolf to grab, Isaac knew why he was there. He was there because it was home. 

When Isaac awoke the next morning, he did not know where he was. An unfamiliar weight was settled across his waist, not heavy but too constricting. He could feel his heart rate quicken as he tried to remember where he was, what he was doing, why he was-  
“Isaac? Are you okay? You smell like fear.”  
Scott. He was at Scott’s house. Derek had -had kicked him out. So he went here. Isaac relaxed, shoulders slumping as he sunk into the bed. He was with Scott, he was safe. It didn't dawn on him until a few seconds later, that he was in Scott’s bed, that Scott had an arm around him.  
“Uh...Scott? Why are we-why are we in bed together?” The arm around him immediately retracted, causing Isaac to feel almost naked, like he was missing something. He shook his head at the feeling, rolling in the bed to face Scott.  
“Sorry about that Isaac,” Scott sat up in bed, rubbing his neck “you said you didn’t want to be alone, so we sat in bed together. Must have fallen asleep.” He smiled sheepishly at the blonde boy, a look all too common for him.  
“No no it’s-its fine really I’m not-it’s fine.”  
“Oh. Okay then. Well, we better get ready, I can’t really afford to miss another school day.”  
And then Scott was up and about, leaving Isaac alone in the bed to wonder why Scott would have wrapped him up like that, and more importantly, why he liked it so much. 

School that day was, well to put it simply, it was awkward. Isaac could feel unwanted thoughts pushing at the edge of his brain, thoughts of Scott, of being in bed together, of his arm around him, of Scott’s face being so so close and-  
Oh god. Isaac couldn’t meet Scott’s eyes that day, blush stuck blooming on his face when Scott would stare at him. And it wasn’t that bad in the morning, they had few classes together and Isaac could rush away from his strange thoughts and feelings. But lunch was when it got bad, really bad. Isaac had grabbed a lunch, trying to avoid being seen by Scott. But of course the other boy saw him, rushing after him as Isaac tried to hide in the hallways.  
“Isaac!” Scott grabbed his wrist, turning him so they were eye to eye. And Isaac could feel his skin burning where Scott was touching him, and his face was flushed from the chase, lips open and- Isaac kissed him. A quick peck, before Scott was pulling back, and his grip loosened slightly, but that was all Isaac needed.  
“I’m sorry.” He gasped out, dropping his lunch tray and fleeing, out the school doors and away.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac didn’t know where he was. He had stopped running hours ago, but now he was curled up behind some building, near a dumpster and an old bike rack. His forehead touched his knees, claws out and digging angrily into his own palms. Fuck. He had kissed Scott. He couldn’t go back to the McCall house, he didn’t think he could go back to any place where he knew Scott could be. Sobs wracked his body, trying to figure out where he should go, what he should do, trying to find any answer to the questions racing through his head. Rationally, Isaac knew he probably should just go and talk to Scott, try to explain, try to ask forgiveness. However, there was something stopping him, something holding him in place. But it wasn’t only fear that coursed through him and made him unable to move, it was also a crippling sadness that ran through his veins. Because he could have handled gentle rejection. But for Scott to have recoiled so quickly, that hurt more than any simple rejection. But really Isaac couldn’t blame him. Scott was perfect, he was kind and strong, gorgeous and-and everything he wasn’t. Isaac devolved into another bout of sobbing, curling impossibly further into himself, wishing he could fade away. 

As night set in Isaac knew he needed to move. He knew that teenagers curled up in back alleys brought unwanted attention, whether from police, or groups that were a bit more violent than the BHPD. With an ache in his heart Isaac stood, dusting himself off roughly, hoping that it was dark enough outside so he could disguise the harsh blood staining his palms. Wiping his eyes he made a decision. He was going back to Derek. 

Showing back up at the loft was the most awkward moment Isaac had experienced with the other wolf. He stood in the doorway, skittish, as the dark haired man looked him over.   
“Scott kick you out already?”  
“Fuck off. Look. Derek,I know you don’t want me here, and you know I don’t want to be here, but I need a place to stay. You can either let me stay here or you don’t, it doesn’t matter”  
“Fucking-Get in here, just don’t make any noise. You got schoolwork?”  
“Uh….yeah?”  
“Good. Do that.”  
And with that, Derek moved from the door, allowing Isaac to shuffle in. He nodded at the man, curling up in the corner with his backpack, eyes cast down, fumbling nervously with the zippers on his bag.   
“Oh, and Isaac?” The blonde’s head whipped up, nerves thrumming.   
“Y-yeah?”  
“Don’t look like a kicked puppy. I’m sure Scott’s already working out a way to solve this domestic dispute.” Then Derek was gone, retreating to another one of his rooms, leaving Isaac alone with that small hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for the great reception of the first chapter, I hope y'all like this one as well


End file.
